For the Love of Interns
by Social Darkhorse
Summary: A romance begins to blossom between Gilbert and his Intern, Matthew. Among all the hard times Matthew seems to face, will Gilbert end up being what he needs? PruCan. Human names used. First fanfic ever.. so like, go easy on me. Rated M for possible chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

"A toast! To the success of the company! And a toast to awesome promotions!" Gilbert said as he and a few fellow coworkers smacked beer mugs. The year was going great for them and they were already much farther than they had ever hoped to be. Gilbert decided the best way to celebrate was to take them out for drink, his treat. After chugging down the large amount of the salty beverage he turned to his friend and partner in crime, Antonio. "Oh ja! Did I tell you we are totally getting an intern this week? We won't have to make our own coffee anymore or get our asses up to go get stuff from the printers! Kesesese!"

Antonio smiled back, "Oh yeah?"

"Ja!" Gilbert grinned, showing faint lines of aging amonst his smiling eyes. He didn't seem THAT old, but he was getting there. "He's from Canada! He's lived here for some time, though. He's coming to our company to gain some insight into our line of work and get some experience. All he's really gonna be doing is running errands. He's like, twenty something? Smart kid... I honestly don't know a hell of a lot about him, but his resume looked pretty awesome so I decided to give the kid a shot."

"How nice of you." Antonio chuckled, " What's his name?"

"Matthew or something like that.. Matthew Williams, I think?" Gilbert said, taking a sip of his newly refilled mug. "We'll see how this works. I don't know how long he'll be here. Probably a few months."

It was 10:00 a.m. when Matthew pulled up and parked on the side of the building with an anxious sigh. He looked in the rear-view mirror and fixed his tie that was neatly tucked into his maroon sweater vest, which underneath was a crisp nice dress shirt with sleeves only going to his elbows. This, finished of with nice, wrinkle free khaki pants and were topped with a set of nice, black Chuck Taylor high tops.

"Man, I'm such a nerd." he said to himself, adjusting his glasses and grabbing his paperwork and coat from the passenger seat. As he climbed out of his car he examined the rather large building. "Well, here I go." he sighed, closing his car door and making his way to the entrance.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a woman at the front desk, "Ah! You must be Mr. Matthews!"

"Thank you, uhmm?" Matthew hurried to look around in the hopes of finding her name somewhere around her desk.

" Elizaveta. That's my first name. But don't worry, my name's not important. If you ever need anything I'll be right here. Oh! By the way, this is for you. All emplyees must have an indentification card on hand and a set of keys to get into the other doors to the building and whatnot." She handed him a small white card that had his name neatly printed. " Alright. All set? Mr. Beilschmidt is waiting for you on the third floor. Take the elavator to your left and once you get there go through the double doors with your card and he's the first office on your right. Have a great day, hun!"

"Thank you!" Matthew said as he waved goodbye.

Once Matthew reached the third floor his nerves began to get the best of him. 'I hope this works out. I really need this to work out!' his thoughts were racing and his heartrate began to go up. He placed his card into the lock on the double doors, and once a small green light shown his verification he opened the doors. He slowly walked in and peeked into the first office on his right, seeing a man with odd silver hair and what appeared to be red eyes. It was hard for Matthew to see at the moment because the man was looking at his computer screen typing what looked like an email. Once Gilbert felt eyes upon him he turned to face the young man. "Can I help you?"

Getting nervous Matthew took a step back and held up his recently obtained identification card, "Uhm, I'm here for the internship? Matthew Williams, sir."

"Ah! Awesome! You're here. And several minutes early, too." The blond couldn't help but notice the man's husky German accent. "Okay, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt and this is Silverlining Inc., a company a few of my buddies and I established. What we do is we manage websites for companies. Well, it's a lot more than that, but that's mostly what I do. What you're here for is see what we do and make our jobs easier by assisting us in any way. Mainly me, because I'm the head guy of this department and I'm awesome." The silver haired man chuckled. For someone who didn't look that old the gray shimmering color seemed to suit him so well. He had an addition to his unique look with those crimson eyes. Matthew couldn't help but think notice how majestic and unreal he looked.

"Cool, huh?" Gilbert said, smacking Matthew on the shoulder who was zoned out in thought and didn't even notice the German moving towards him. "Ever seen red eyes before? I'm pretty sure it's only a gift for the extremely awesome." Matthew assumed that this must have been the man's favorite word. "Anyway, I don't really have anything for you to do at the moment. So for now you can just mess with copier and just look around. Stay on this floor just in case anyone needs you."

The next few weeks went by pretty smoothly. He ran errands, got to know the staff, and even managed to strike up conversation with them. He really enjoyed it up there and even found Gilbert to be an awesome boss, though he would never tell him that. It would only give him a reason to say 'awesome' even more than he already did.

That day Matthew managed to strike up a long conversation with Gilbert that eventually turned to mention his uncle, Francis.

"Woah, Francis... Francis Bonnefoy?" Gilbert asked, sipping on his coffee and leaning to sit on top of his desk.

"Uhm, yeah.." Matthew said, amazed at how Mr. Beilschmidt seemed to know his uncle.

"HOL-YYY SHIT! Aye, Toni! Get in here!"

Within a few seconds Antonio walked in the doorway with a ipad in his hands, working on a format of some sort. "What up?"

"This is Francis' nephew!" Gilbert smiled, slapping Matthew playfully on the back.

"Woah! No way!" Antonio said, looking up from his device.

"How do you guys know him?" Matthew asked with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Francis, Antonio and I were all bros in high school. We used to hang out everyday until Graduation. Though Toni and I had ideas to create a business, Francis moved on to other things and decided to head to Canada. Woah, it all makes sense, huh? Man, I miss that guy! But it's good to know he's doing well." Gilbert said, turning to smile at the blond. "Does he even know you are working for me?"

"No, not yet." Matthew said. He hadn't talked to his uncle in awhile, which probably worried him, given as he was his parental figure of sorts.

"Yeah, tell him we said hi, okay?" Antonio said.

" Will do!" Matthew smiled.

That afternoon, however, wasn't as pleasant as Matthew's day at work. It was 9 p.m. when Matthew finally returned home. He had been out viewing the city after work and finally wanted some time to relax. As he strolled up to his apartment he heard a noise from inside. He tried as best as he could to quietly as he could, in case it was a burglar. When he opened up the door he found his landlord, Lovino, and two other guys lifting his furniture and putting certain items into bags.

"What's going on?" Matthew quietly asked, knowing exactly why Mr. Vargas was there.

"Because, you bastard. You owe me six months in rent and haven't paid a single dime. I'm taking this stuff and kicking you out! I gave you plenty of chances!" He exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" Matthew yelled, though it had no effect.

"Oh yeah?" Lovino said as he grabbed Matthew's shirt and lifted him off the ground, " Who's gonna stop me? The cops? PFFFTTT! ...Fight me and these guys over there will break your legs, got it? You're lucky I'm nice, I left a suitcase on your bed for you to get some stuff. Get what you need and scram, kid."

He dropped Matthew, who was trying to regulate his breathing. This was bad. Very bad. He packed what he needed in terms of clothes, shoes, and even his stuffed polar bear he had since he was little. He was terrified and desperate and even thought about calling the cops, but prefered to keep his legs the way they were. He wasn't brave enough to make it through confrontation anyway. He walked out and headed back to his car. Tears began to spill from his eyes. Why did things always have to be so difficult? Where was he to go? He put his head in his hands and cried.

Suddenly he realized that he had keys that went into his place of work, and remembered the nice lounge that was on the third floor. He sighed and whiped his tears away. '_Looks like that's my only option, I just hope I can hide my stuff and wake up in time before anybody notices me_..' He thought, and with that he started his car and drove to the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the Canadian pulled up to his work he quickly and quietly managed to get in to the building. '_It's scary up here at night_..' the boy thought to himself. He took the staircase, in fear that if he got stuck in the elevator no one would be able to get him out until morning, if that.

Once he reached the third floor he pushed his card into the secured door and once the doors opened, headed straight for the lounge, the secure glass door closing behind him. He flicked on the light and placed his things on the table and his bear upon the couch. He wrapped a red and white blanket that his uncle Francis made for him upon his shoulders and slowly slumped down to curl up next to his beloved stuffed animal.

He pulled out his phone to set an alarm in the morning, a good 30 minutes before anyone else was expected to arrive. He checked his messages and though he found no new ones, he decided to flip through the texts he exchanged with Uncle Francis and found one sent to him the first day he started working at Silverlining Inc.

"_Have a great day, my little nephew. Oh how you've grown. I'm so proud of you._ " The last message sent by Francis read. He began to tear up. Everything was going fine, except for this. No, that wasn't true at all. He wanted everything to be fine. He didn't want his uncle worrying about him while he was in the states. So, he pretended he was fine on his own, even with the fact that he was becomming broke and barely managing.

"Oh, maple. What am I to do?" Matthew mumbled into his bear, putting his phone away and closing his eyes. Surely things will get better... Maybe. Just maybe. Soon, his heart rate and mind were at ease and he drifted to sleep.

The next morning Gilbert was up bright and early arriving at work, arriving at the door with his set of keys ready to unlock the door. He noticed how the lock was turned as if someone had already unlocked it, and soon noticed the car not too far from his. He grew concerned and carefully walked in, observing his surroundings. Everything seemed to be in order, so he resumed his travel, heading upstairs.

Once he got to the third floor he opened the glass door with his card and headed towards his office, but he saw something in the lounge out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see Matthew, his intern, asleep and content.

He was wrapped in a blanket, cuddling next to a bear, and some belongings placed on the floor. Gilbert went to approach him, only to have Matthew's phone ring from a text message, causing Matthew to roll over and slowly open his eyes.

At first he didn't notice his boss in the room staring at him, but the moment he did his eyes got wide and abruptly sat up, squeeking.

" Matthew.. did you, sleep here? What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" the blonde screamed.

"Hey, hey.. Calm down. It's okay. I'm not mad.. just tell me what's up."

Matthew began to cry, " I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I had nowhere else to go. My landlord kicked me out because I couldn't pay rent and stole a bunch of my stuff as payment and I didn't know what to do- and .. and.." He was babbling and crying and still somewhat out of it, given as he just woke up.

"It's okay, dude. I gotcha. Times are rough for you.. but I must ask. Why didn't you call Francis or something?"

Matthew looked down at the tile, "Because he's always is protective of me and after college I tried to make it on my own. I didn't want to tell him things were getting bad. It would only cause him to worry more than he already does."

"I see," Gilbert said, thinking. "Well, I see no other option. And I generally wouldn't ask this, but given as you're a nephew to an old friend of mine, well.. I think it's fair. Plus, I don't see you being the type to turn out to be a serial killer or anything... How's about you stay with me while you're working here?"

"No, I'd hate to be a burden!"

"Are you kidding?" Gilbert smiled, patting the boy's knee. "It'll be no trouble at all. I don't live with anybody and my house has room. Even my awesome self could use some company every now and again."

"Okay.. but only because you asked. I don't wanna impose." Matthew said, lowering his head.

"Chill out, kid. You're fine. Awesome me has got your back. Now, get your broke ass up so you can get ready for work." Gilbert jokingly said, getting up and heading to his office.

Matthew couldn't help but smile as he got up and got ready.

After work Gilbert grabbed his suitcase and called to his intern, "Aye, blondie, hurry up and grab your stuff. I'm guessing you're driving your car and following me to my house?"

Matthew turned around facing away from the copier, "Yeah, after I give these papers to you, sir."

"Excellent. Thanks. Alrighty, we're off!" He said, practically gliding down the stairs.

Once at Gilbert's he got out of his car and saw Matthew pull up next to him.

As Matthew got out of his vehicle Gibert threw his arms out, "Ta-dahh! Check out my awesome house! Just wait til you see the inside. It's kind of messy as of right now, but y'know how it is.. working and whatnot. Papers everywhere..."

He unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Matthew in first. He hesitated, but then quickly got in the house so he wouldn't hold up the silver haired man.

The silver one closed the door and took off his coat, "Alrighty Mattie Boy, your room is over to your right, once you go down the hall and passed the bathroom. I'll be right back, this tie is killing me." He said, struggling to get it off, "Feel free to set your stuff down and look around. Get comfortable."

And with that he dissapeared into a bigger hallway, which Matthew guessed led to the Master Bedroom. He went down the hall and found his room. He kicked off his converse, and changed into something more comfortable, assuming his boss was doing the same thing. He quickly hopped into some black jeans and a casual red hoodie. He chuckled to himself at the realization that he seemed to wear that color a lot, but it suited him.

After changing and adjusting his glasses, the little Canadian decided to go back into the nice living room, the first room he walked in when arriving in the house, with the flatscreen TV and nice leather couches. He saw Gilbert, laying in a matching recliner, flipping through channels. He was wearing basketball shorts and a dark blue t-shirt.

"Come over here and chillax, bro." Gilbert said, leaning back in his seat and looking over at the man standing in the hallway.

As Matthew sat in a couch nearby Gilbert turned and said, "I'm gonna take a shower and then order a pizza. Sound good?"

The boy simply nodded.

"Alright. Sit tight. Be back in a bit." And as Gilbert was leaving Matthew layed down on the couch and turned away from the TV, laying his head on his arm. He checked his messages to see his brother, Alfred had sent him some funny pictures. He smiled and then closed his phone. As drowsiness seemed to take over him, he noted that he didn't truly sleep well last night. '_No duh, you slept in an office lounge_.' The boy thought to himself, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him.

A good fifteen minutes later, Gilbert hopped out of the shower, dried himself off, and put on the same attire he wore before jumping into the shower. He didn't care, they were still clean. Changed and dried, he ruffled his silver hair and grabbed his phone, and headed downstairs.

He turned to the living room and found that the boy he left for a short period of time was now curled up once again, and out.

_'Damn, this kid can sleep!' _Gilbert laughed quietly. The closer he got, however, he noticed something strange. Matthew was curled up, and his red hoodie was up a little, revealing some of his back. Along his back was a light pink, scortch-like scar that seemed to continue far beyond what Gilbert could see, where the hoodie was covering.


	3. Chapter 3

The pale man with curious red eyes slowly walked closer to the sleeping boy, examining the newly found characteristic that seemed to start at his right side, dragging up his back to his left. He wanted to reach out and touch the boy's scar, but decided against it, in fear that a phone may go off, causing the blond to bolt up and begin to panic all over again.

Gilbert instead decided to go into the kitchen and fix himself a drink, and while on his way he began to call in and order a pizza. '_Guess I'll find out about it later_..' he thought to himself.

Matthew woke up to the sound of a doorbell ringing. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly rolled his back to sit up. He noticed he was wrapped in his blanket. Mr. Beilschmidt must have gotten it out of the quest bedroom and put it on him after he dozed off. Matthew noted that the couch was extremely comfortable, and how he was able to enjoy a nap without stressing out about current situations.

He looked over to the front door to see Gilbert waving goodbye to the delivery boy, closing the door and putting the pizza before Matthew on the coffee table.

" Hey there, sleepyhead. Doze off on random couches often?" The crimson eyed man smiled to the sleepy Canadian looking up at him.

"No, but it seems to be a trend. I'm sorry I fell alseep, though. Some company I am.." The boy looked down at the white bear that he brought into the living room earlier.

"It's okay, don't sweat it... cute bear." Gilbert grinned.

"I know I'm in my twenties and shouldn't carry a stuffed animal around.. Don't make fun of me..."

"I'm not, it's honestly cute." he said, petting the stuffed animal. "Speaking of cute things, I need to let Gilbird out."

Gilbert left the room to go into his study and unlocked a brass cage placed on the far end of the room. A small, fluffy, yellow bird quickly flew out and perched on his head.

"Sorry I took so long, mein pet." Gilbert quietly said to his small friend as he walked back into the den.

"Oh my. Is that a real bird? He's so still.." Matthew asked, still somewhat sleepy.

"Yeah, he likes sitting on top of my awesome head."

"I see." Matthew said. He began to detest that word, seeing as it was the main word in Gilbert's vocabulary.

And with that, Gilbert plopped down next to Matthew. "Alrighty, dude. Let's eat up."

After dinner and a few good laughs Gilbert chunked the empty box into the trash and refilled their drinks. It had grown dark out and Gilbert decided it would be nice to enjoy the evening outside.

"I think I'm gonna light a fire tonight, in the firepit outside. Y'know, look at the stars and enjoy the outdoors. Care to join?" Gilbert invited.

"Uhm, sure- yeah! I mean, yes sir!" Matthew said, becoming more delighted by the idea, while still trying to remain polite.

"Listen, bro. You don't have to call me Mr. and Sir all the time. I mean, at work it's okay, but even then everyone is real chill. It's not like a normal office. It's okay to talk casual while still getting work done. Plus, you're a guest in my house and stuff... hearing Mr. in my own house is weird. It's cool if you call me Gilbert or something that isn't unawesome..okay?"

" Okay M- uhm, Gilbert." Matthew said with a nice shy smile. He didn't want to seem rude. He was so used to keeping up the composure of being polite with everyone here. He hadn't had a real 'buddy' or 'friend' since he decided to move out of his uncle's house. Was Gilbert a friend? Well, he did invite Matthew to stay and has been chatting it up with him. So, at the least they were acquaintences. Matthew was going to ask, but decided against it, dismissing the question as being rather silly.

"See? Gilbert just sounds better. Anyways, let's get this fire goin'!" Gilbert said, going out the backdoor with his hands in a victory pose.

Matthew chuckled and got up from the couch to follow Gilbert out the backdoor.

Once the fire was alive and burning bright Gilbert plopped down in a dark wooden chair on the backdoor patio a good feet or two from the flame. Matthew was already sitting in an identical chair not far from where Gilbert was. The bird that was upon the silver one's head was sleeping quietly in a small nest of blankets on a footrest that seemed to match the chairs.

Matthew was suddenly pulled out from his random train of thought when his employer clapped his hands together.

"So, Mattie, I feel like I barely know you. I know Francis, but you guys are really different. Tell me a little bit about yourself." He said staring at the quiet blond.

"Uhm, well.. I've lived with my uncle for over ten years. Once I got what I needed out of high school and college I decided I needed some experience out in the real world. Canada was cool, but I wanted to go out and do things.. see everything. Luckily, my older brother, Alfred lived here in the states so when I first came here he flew in from New York to help me get settled. I would've probably stayed with him, but he's got a small apartment and he's busy with his own life. He can also be obnoxious on occasion. Nice to see him from time to time, though. When we were younger he and I used to sit outside and do this sort of thing." Matthew said, referncing the firepit and enjoyment of the outdoors, smiling at the pale man across from him.

"Okay, yeah." Gilbert said, thinking. He wanted to know more but decided to hold off on the questions for awhile.

"What about you? I've only hear mainly stories about you when you and my uncle were in high school." Matthew asked.

" I hope he said some good things, too." Gilbert laughed, " You could say I was the ringleader to all the trouble Antonio, Francis and I got into. We spent many days mopping the floors afterschool and sitting in detention. Well, anyways, I'm thirty-eight years old. I have a brother named Ludwig who doesn't live far from here. I'm more awesome than he is. And I live in this wicked cool house. So yeah, that's me. " Gilbert said, smiling into the fire. His expression slowly changed as he began to zone out.

Matthew looked up at him after he stopped speaking, then back at the fire that was starting to die down. The colors of burning wood becoming a dark orange and red was so beautiful to him, even if fire kind of scared him.

"I don't mean to pry or anything.. but I'm curious. Why have you lived with Francis for so long? Why not with your parents?" Gilbert asked quietly. Such silence was so out of character for him.

"Oh.." Matthew managed to say, suddlenly shifting in his chair and touching the side of his neck. "It's a long story..."

"It's cool if you don't want to tell me." Gilbert said, completely lying, trying to sound understanding at the boy's discomfort to the question.

"No, no. It's alright. I'm just trying to find out where to start... I can't find the words.."

Gilbert looked up at him with his blood tinted eyes.

"Does it involve your scar?" He asked. Matthew looked quite shocked at the knowledge Gilbert had on this. "I'm not a creeper or anything. When you were sleeping on the couch in the living room I caught a glimpse of it because your hoodie was up, showing your back."

"Oh, um.. yeah." Matthew said with a sigh, "Well, uhm. When I was about seven, this was back when my brother and I had lived with our parents... there was a fire that... broke out in our home late at night. The cause is still unknown, but anyways, the maid of the house found us, just in time before the flames reached our part of the house. She told us to run as fast as we could out of the house while she went to go find our parents. On the way downstairs, the flames seemed to reach the ceiling and I saw that a part of the ceiling was falling through. I pushed Alfred out of the way and the hot board landed on my back, causing the faded mark you see on my back."

Matthew grew silent for a second. He then took a moment to clear his throat and look back up at his newly made acquaintance.

"My brother and I made it out alive, but everyone else... there wasn't time..." He faded out, trying not to tear up. Matthew took a deep breath and continued, "So, my brother lived with my Uncle Arthur on my mom's side, and I lived with Uncle Francis from my dad's side. We moved to Canada and Uncle Arthur decided to find a place in the states to raise Alfred. So, that's why I live with him.. and that's why growing up I only saw my brother a few times a year."

"Ah, now I fully understand. I'm sorry for bringing up those memories.." Gilbert said, remembering that not too long after high school Francis disappeared to persue other things and to help take care of Matthew. He closed his eyes for a moment. Matthew didn't seem to carry such sadness on his shoulder. He was shy and kind of nervous, but that was it. Gilbert had no idea.

"It's fine. We're friends now, I guess." Matthew said quietly, looking at the stars shining above them.

Gilbert opened his eyes to see Matthew looking up, making him do the same. "Yeah, we are."

**So, you like so far? Poor baby Mattie. He's so strong! More to come! **


	4. Chapter 4

When the fire died out the two went their seperate ways and got ready for bed. Matthew went into the kitchen to get a small glass of water and as he was walking to his room he noticed Gilbert leaving the den.

"Uhm.. Gilbert?" the smaller male called.

Gilbert turned around, his crimson eyes flashing. Matthew couldn't help but feel breathless when those eyes shone like that, even from a distance. They were so, fascinating and so remarkable. Little did Matthew know, Gilbert was thinking the same thing about his violet orbs. And red, of all colors.. Matthew's favorite color. He realized that he zoned out into the older man's eyes for a split second and quickly snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?" Gilbert said, seeing the young man paused for so long.

"W-well, I just wanted to say thank you, again.. This means a lot to me. I didn't know what else to do.. "

"Ah, no problem. Well, I'm gonna clock out. I am so beat. If you wanna watch t.v. or something, that's cool. It's Saturday tomorrow, so it's not like we have to work or anything. See ya in the morning, kiddo." Gilbert waved to Matthew as he disappeared into the large hallway.

Matthew smiled, grabbed his water and walked back into his room. Maybe he's call his Uncle Francis.

" 'Ello?" The Frenchman answered.

"Hey Uncle Francis!" Matthew said cheerfully.

"Oh hello, my little Matthew! I feel as if I hadn't heard from you in weeks! How is everything going?"

"Real well, actually. Guess what? Come to find out Gilbert Bieldschmidt is my boss!" Matthew said, taking a sip of water afterwards.

"Ah! How wonderful. I suppose Antonio works there too, no?"

"He does! They're both very nice and really cool." Matthew said, smiling into the phone.

"That's perfect, my dear nephew! I hoped things would work out.. Things seemed bumpy at first, but now everything's fine.. right? Y'know I can't help but worry about you." Francis said, twiddling his fingers around the phone cord.

"Well, uhm, the apartment didn't work out. I was br- I mean he was a real jerk, but since Gilbert had a big house and a spare bedroom and stuff he said I could stay here. It's awesome." Matthew said, hoping his Uncle wouldn't worry anymore.

"I'm glad Gilbert could help you out. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Yes, Uncle." Matthew responded.

"Alrighty, well I have to go. Love you. Talk to you soon, kay?"

"Kay. Love you."

Matthew clicked the end button and layed on his bed. Everything was alright. He felt at ease. He got his bear and snuggled under the covers. Upon getting settled, Matthew's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

Matthew woke up at around 9:00 AM. He rolled over and found himself unable to go back to sleep. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and slipping out from under the covers. He was so cold, even with his plaid pajama bottoms and hoodie. He left his room and noticed how silent it was.. Gilbert, no doubt, was still asleep so he decided to look around the kitchen. He looked in the walk in pantry and found some pancake mix, which his stomach seemed to respond to, since it growled.

He pulled it out and set it on the counter by the stove. He opened the fridge to find some breakfast sausages in the meat compartment, pulling them out and setting them down as well, in search of pans.

'_The least I can do is make him breakfast_..' Matthew thought. At the thought of Gilbert his cheeks began to grow pink. As much as he wanted to deny it, he'd had a growing fondness for this man that just started with Gilbert's eyes.. Matthew shook the unreasonable thoughts from his head and quickly collected the utensils to make breakfast.

Gilbert woke up to a delightful smell, he almost thought that it was a lingering part of his dream. He was still so very tired, but the smell was calling to him. He threw on a shirt and fixed his boxers that seemed to roll off of his hips in his sleep.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the blond putting sausage and pancakes on two seperate plates. Matthew looked up to see Gilbert was awake and present.

"Oh, hi, Gilbert! I made breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I? This is so awesome. I'm too lazy to ever really do this myself, you know.." Gilbert said, ruffling through his untamed bedhead and went over to sit at the kitchen table next to Matthew.

He reached for the syrup and accidentally grabbed Matthew's hand, who was also reaching for the bottle. Gilbert blushed a little and quickly pulled his hand away.

"S-sorry.." Matthew whispered.

"Heh, it's all good." Gilbert said, handing the syrup to Matthew.

Breakfast was rather silent. A bit of conversation here and there, but nothing to talk about or to report this early in the morning.

Later in the day the two decided to meet up with Antonio. They went out for lunch at a local sandwhich shop and then went in the park to blay a game of football or, as Alfred called it, soccer.

Matthew wasn't all that athletic, so he sat on a bench close by watching the game between Gilbert and Antonio. The game had become pretty intense.

Matthew couldn't help but notice how athletic Gilbert was, and how he had the spirit of a younger man when it came to things.. After awhile Matthew had to look away, realizing how goofy he probably looked staring at him. His cheeks had become quite pink.

'_Why do I even feel this way. It's so silly and impractical.. plus he's my boss and knows my uncle! But.. still, I .. I can't help it_..' He was pulled out of his thoughts when Gilbert plopped down next to him, out of breath.

"Well, see you guys later, good game!" Antonio said, waving goodbye to his friends. The two left and Gilbert turned to Matthew.

"I hope you weren't too bored. Sorry we took so long." Gilbert said, his breathing returning to normal.

Matthew smiled, "Oh no, I had fun, really! Where's Antonio going now?"

Gilbert smiled at the younger man, "Oh, he's gotta go home and get ready for his date.

"I wonder who the lucky lady is.." Matthew said, smiling back.

"Oh, It's not a girl... it's a guy." Gilbert said, his smile fading slightly.

"R-really? Wow, I always saw Antonio as a lady killer." Matthew said.

Gilbert laughed, " He tries to be a Casanova, but he's no lady killer. C'mon, let's go home. I need a beer."

On the way home Matthew fell asleep in Gilbert's car. As he pulled into the driveway he looked at the sleeping blond and mentally noted how cute he was when he was asleep.. His hair, his eyes, his.. everything. He was simply amazing. Gilbert rubbed his forehead. He never expected to feel this way. He figure it would pass. It always did.

"Hey, Mattie. Wake up. We're here." He said, shaking the blond slightly.

The German waited for his eyes to flutter open before he spoke again, "We're home now."

"Oh.. Okay." Matthew said, getting out of the car

The rest of the day was rather quiet and slowly dragged on, as did Sunday morning.

That evening Gilbert watched sports and Matthew went in his room to read for a bit. All was calm and relaxed. After a few hours rolled by, Matthew decided to go into the den, he quickly scurried out of his room and saw Gilbert standing up, rooting for some team on the telly. Matthew cuddled up with his bear and blankets as Gilbert did a dance for his team's victory.

"Ahhh... great game." He said, plopping back on the couch.

He looked over at Matthew who was looking at his hands in deep thought.

'_There's no way he'd ever like me. He's seen the awful scar on my back.. And physically I'm not all that attractive. And I don't have any charisma, like Alfred or anythi_-'

He was pulled from his thoughts once the German coughed loudly.

He looked over to see Gilbert leaned back in his recliner, a brow raised.

"Zoned out?" he asked.

"I did, I'm sorry." Matthew said.

"You haven't done anything wrong, I promise." Gilbert said, getting up and ruffling the boy's hair.

Gilbert took a moment to yawn and stretch, not noticing the blush that was beginning to show on Matthew's face.

"Alrighty, well, I'm gonna call it a NIGHT! Work tomorrow, try and get some sleep. Not that I think you won't.. Every time I turn around you're asleep." He said, smiling.

Once Gilbert exited the room Matthew sighed deeply and got ready for bed.

Monday was a very busy day. Gilbert walked into his office to find that he had a cluttered desk of unfinished paperwork and documents. He mummbled several German swears as he went to his desk, Matthew not too far away.

"Anything I need to help you with?" Matthew asked, cheerfully.

"I may need you to run back and forth to the copier and bring papers down to Elizaveta, but other than that, no." he said, sorting through the mess.

The day went by and hours seemed to last only minutes. To Gilbert, it seemed like time was against him. The pile was bound to get smaller at some point. Matthew, on the other hand, felt like he was running track, going back and forth just about everywhere.

Luckily for Matthew it was thirty minutes til Gilbert had to lock-up, and all the other employees had gone home. He was just sitting in the lounge when Gilbert called to him, "Hey Mattie, I printed my last paper. Fetch it for me, will ya?" He was standing in front of his desk, organizing his papers into nice stacks.

Matthew got up to retrieve it. And he gleefully grabbed it, knowing it was almost time to go home. He picked up his pace, reaching Gilbert's office.

"Here you g-" Matthew began to say, but his converse had slipped on a piece of paperwork that had fallen on the floor. Gilbert saw Matthew out of the corner of his eye and managed to catch him just in time.

"I-I just, I didn't mean..uh.. I.." Matthew rambled, in shock. His heart was racing from the fact that he almost feel, and the fact that he was in Gilbert's arms and they were so close. Gilbert was looking him dead in the face but Matthew wouldn't look up. "I-I uhm.."

"It's okay, that was my fault. Are you alright?"Gilbert said, trying to look at the man's eyes. Matthew slowly looked up..

"Uhm,..." He smiled. '_What am I supposed to do, now? Maybe if I.. it's now or never_!'

He slowly leaned forward and placed a light kiss upon Gilbert's lips, who looked extremely shocked.

'_Dammit, dammit! Why did I have to go and try to be brave_!?' Matthew said, looking down and turning a dark red.

He looked up and barely managed to say, 'I'm sorry' before he was silenced with a kiss from Gilbert. His being more passionate and the kiss lasting longer. Matthew was suprised at first, but began to kiss back. The kiss was less than a minute, but Matthew felt as if time stopped and he was walking on air.

Gilbert smiled at him, "Y'know, you really need to stop apologizing." And he turned away from Matthew to grab his coat and suitcase.

"C'mon, let's go." he said, jiggling his keys so they could lock-up.

**You like, my darlings? New Chapter soon. Lady Darkhorse promises! **


	5. Chapter 5

_LET ME JUST TAKE A MOMENT TO SAY HOW PLEASED I AM WITH THE COMMENTS! _

_I am so glad and grateful for such wonderful feedback! Hugs and kisses to all! _

_I would also like to take a moment to point out the obvious, I do not own Hetalia, nor any of the characters. There. _

_Okay... back to the show._

The whole car ride home was awkwardly quiet, even with Matthew's giddy excitement that was hidden well behind a face of contentment. The radio was on, and Gilbert hummed along. That wasn't unusual, but his grin was wider than usual. It also wasn't a snarky, smart-ass grin either. It was a genuine look of joy. Matthew decided not to ruin the moment and ask questions later.

'_I can't believe it! I've never kissed anybody flat-out like that before, but then again I haven't really kissed anybody_..' he thought to himself, as he looked back on the silly days when he was in high school. Alfred would try to make a competition, though they lived a good distance apart. He would always call Mattie whenever he got a 'hot new babe'. Matthew just wanted someone to hold hands with and write cute letters to. He never really kissed the girls, except on the cheek. Alfred eventually figured out Matthew liked guys, and it didn't bother Alfred in the least.

His head was racing with thoughts, most of which ran through his head at such a rapid speed. He turned to Gilbert to see him still focused on the road. His smile had faded, but it had not completely vanished. For some odd reason Mattew's thoughts had shifted and he began to wonder why Gilbert kissed him back. He hoped Gilbert had liked him. Though this crush had been relatively new, it had tugged away at Matthew's heart. He hoped it would work out.

The car had stopped, but they were nowhere near the house. It was clear that they were in the parking lot of a restaurant, but Matthew had no idea what this place was. He looked up at Gilbert for answers.

"It's a bar and grill sort of joint. I'd figure I'd take you out to dinner." He grinned, looking at the blond next to him. He had a lot of things he needed to discuss with Matthew before the incident could become anything more.

He ushered the anxious boy inside, and after they were seated and they exchanged smiles and jokes just like they did everywhere else. Matthew was very happy with dinner, and was very pleased that Gilbert had bothered to take him out in some fashion. After dinner and after the bill was payed Gilbert got quiet in thought.

Gilbert took a swig of his beer before looking at Matthew. "Y'know, at first you were simply that quiet intern. Crazy, isn't it? I mean, I've only known you for about- what? Six weeks? But somehow I grew feelings for you somewere down the line. And I mean it, Mattie. There's something about you. Still, I honestly want to make you mine, but what is Francis to think?" In all honesty, Gilbert didn't give a damn, but knew it was best for Matthew's well-being that his uncle knew.

Matthew's smile dropped. Of course. What was his uncle going to think when he heard about this? Or was he even to know at all? Could Matthew keep a secret from him? Probably not, not one such as this.

"I'll tell him. It'll just take time. I mean, even if he didn't approve, I'm an adult. As much as I'd like him to, there's little he can do besides a tiny scold over the phone." Matthew said. He was more terrified of his uncle's response than he was letting on.

"I just want him to know. I also hope he realizes I'm not the same punk I used to be. I won't let anything happen to you. I haven't so far." Gilbert said, taking the younger man's hand to examine it. Such nice hands. Well kept nails and such slender fingers. He was truly beautiful in every way.

"I know about parts of your life, but I want to know more about you. I want to take this nice and smooth. Take our time, y'know?" Gilbert said, his ruby eyes flashed up and faded Matthew's cool violet orbs. A grin had come over his face uddenly, "Plus, I'd hate to overwhelm you with my awesome-ness!"

Matthew had made a face that displayed he was unamused and playfully pulled his hand away and Gilbert laughed.

"I think that's enough." Matthew said, and began to get up to head to the front of the restaurant.

"Oh, come on! You know you can't resist my charms!" Gilbert said, as he got his receipt from the waitress and ran to catch up with the bitter Canadian.

They made it hime and Gilbert noticed it was beginning to rain. Before they entered the house, Gilbert took the opportunity to plant a kiss on the blond's cheek. Matthew began to grow pink again.

"Awh, little Mattie is just the cutest." Gilert said, pinching his face.

"Don't make fun of me. I've never actually dated anyone outside of high school..." Matthew said, trying to hide his blush.

"All the more reason to poke fun at you. Your embarrassment is too fun to pass up." the German said, kissing him. Matthew had been told that before. He hated how easily people could get a reaction from him. "Anyways, I need to go take a shower and get ready for bed." Gilbert said, as he headed to his room. A part of him wanted Matthew to just follow him, but he knew it was for the best that he didn't. It seemed rather difficult to 'take it slow' with someone you're dating AND that same person lives with you.

As Gilbert was in the shower Matthew had wandered to his room to change. The rain was heavier now, but it was a nice to hear the rain. It made Matthew feel rather sleepy. Though he was in a slight happy haze, he felt a small pang of guilt. He needed to consult someone, anyone, really. All the friends he had left behind weren't worth keeping, so he decided the best bet was to call his brother. He didn't want to tell Francis just yet, but he needed some sort of advice, even if it would come from his idiotic brother.

He called Alfred, begging he would answer.

"Hello?" Alfred answered.

"Hey, hoser.." Matthew smiled.

"Woah! Canadian Punch! What's up, bro?" Alfred said. He was sat in his office, playing on his laptop.

"I need to talk to you about something. I had no one else to give me advice."

Alfred closed his laptop screen. "Fire away, man. Let me hear it!"

"Okay, well I moved to the states, as you well know. And you know how I got an internship, right? Well I was kicked out of my apartment, flat broke. I started living with my boss because he found me in the work lounge with all my stuff.. And now well, ... we're... kind of... dating."

"Woah! You're banging your boss?! Nice one." Alfred laughed.

"No! And that's not all. T-this guy went to school with Uncle Francis! They were friends! And because of that it complicates things. He's only in his late thirties and I'm twenty-two! That's not too bad, is it?"

"No, you've always been too smart for people your age.. Don't worry about Francis. I'm sure he'll understand. Just wait a bit and tell him the truth. And no matter what, I got your back. Always have, always will." Alfred said.

"Thank you, Alfred." Matthew said.

"No problem. Anything else?"

"No. I'm good now."

The conversation carried on for another thirty minutes, mostly about stupid things Alfred had done that week. Eventually as the laughter faded and Matthew noticed how long it had been he had to call it a night..

"Good talking to you, but I'm beat! I'll talk to you later." Matthew said.

"Alright, dude. Bye!"

Matthew hung up and as he out his phone on the bed he felt a huge weight melt from his shoulders. It was such a nice feeling.

In the midde of changing Matthew heard lightening and began to grow worried. It sounded pretty close. He quickly changed into some jogging pants and his favorite hoodie. This seemed to be common nightwear nowadays. He saw another flash from the window and then the lights were out. It was pitch black. Nothing but the sound of heavy rain and the occasional window flash.

Matthew began to get really nervous. Lightening didn't bother him so much, but being in total darkness did. It always had. He always had a nightlight nomatter where he was. It was one of few things he had packed with him from his old place, because he knew he'd need it. He turned on his phone and flashed a pathway in front of him, leaving his room and going to find Gilbert. As much as hedidn't like the dark, he was able to bear it when he was in the presence of someone else. Surely Gilbert was out of the shower by now.. Once he reached the hallway leading to Gilbert's bedroom, he called to the crimson eyed man.

"H-Hey.. um.. Gil?" He said, trying to be loud, but his fear causing him to be kind of quiet.

"Yeah?" He said, Matthew noticed Gilbert in nothing but basketball shorts, striking a match and lighting candles in the room.

"Uhm, can I... uhm.." Matthew fumbled around with his words, "I'm uh... it's dark."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Gilbert said, as he turned around to rustle the blonde's hair. Matthew noticed how mice Gilbert looked with messy hair and the glow of soft candlelight. His torso was so defined, but he was not overwhelmingly muscular. It was just the right amount. Matthew wanted to reach out and touch him. Luckily for him, his blush wasn't noticeable to Gilbert.

"Well, I'm... I'm scared of the dark." Matthew finally had managed to say.

"Oh really?" Gilbert walked behind him and put his hands around his mid section, "well, we wouldn't want youto be scared, now would we?" he said, nibbling on his ear. A shiver went down Matthew's spine.

"I was w-wondering.. if I could sleep in here tonight?" It was hard to finish his sentence because Gilbert began to trace kisses and nips down his neck.

"Mmm.. yeah. I suppose so. The electricity will take a while to come back on anyways. The lights don't come back on until the rain dies down, and it doesn't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon." Gilbert was now laying on his bed, and he patted the spot next to him as a sign for Matthew to come in, too.

Matthew sat on the bed and Gilbert pulled him close to where the blond was laying on his chest. Matthew at first was tense but steadily got adjusted and relaxed. This was so perfect. He had never had anything like this.. someone just to cuddle with him.. He was so calm and relaxed. He noticed Gilbert's hand lazily slumped down from his hair to his back. He looked up to see Gilbert fast asleep. His beathing was slow and even. His breathing mixed with the rainfall and the aroma of the candles was all so perfect. Matthew, too, closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The past week had went by smoothly, and Matthew had never felt better. Gilbert made him feel special, and honestly it was the best he had ever been treated by someone he had feelings for. Gilbert finally told Antonio of the situation, and he responded with overwhelming happiness for the both of them. There was only one more thing he had to do to feel completely at ease, and he felt as ready as he was ever going to be. He was on break at work and no one required his assistance at the moment, so he slipped outside and sat in his car. He pulled out his phone and dialed his uncle's number.

As Matthew called his dear uncle a knot began to grow in his stomach. As much as he'd prefer to run and hide from this, he knew it had to be done. The ringing had ceased.

" 'Ello, my little ball of joy!" Francis enthusiastically hummed into the phone.

"H-hey, Uncle Francis!" Matthew said, as he attempted to regulate his breathing.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Uhm.. I just.. I called because I really need to tell you something." Matthew said rather quietly.

"Oui?"

"Uhm, well y'know how I've been living with Gilbert? Well, it's hard to say when it all started... but I had grown feelings for him. In a way of being more than just my boss or anything. I-I kissed him first. I started all of this. We've been on a few dates, but he didn't want to carry this out further without you being aware. And ... well, I'm.. I'm.." he took a moment to stop and take a deep breath, "I just don't want you to hate me, is all. Are you mad at me?"

There was a long pause. The silence was becomming so unbearable that it was chilling. Matthew began to wonder if the silence was due to his uncle's unexpressable anger or if he had fainted from such information. His uncle also knew of his preference, but that too was also recently confessed a few months prior.

"This is a bit strange and I am not sure how I feel about this, I will admit... but I love you and I know that the heart can't help its desires. It's in our blood. We go after what we want with our charms and use them to the fullest. It is bizarre that out of all the people I knew, Gilbert was the one." He chuckled to himself and continued, "The age difference is a big issue, along with the fact that I used to be best friends with that fool, but you are responsible and I trust you. And no, I don't hate you. I could never hate my darling nephew. Ever. EVER!"

Matthew began to cry. Tears of joy began to roll down his face as his shoulders relaxed and his breathing had returned to normal.

"Thank you," was all the blond managed to say.

The conversation eventually drifted and moved forward. His uncle told him the latest update on his side of the world and things he had seen on the news before concluding the phone call.

"Talk to you soon." Matthew said, before he hung up.

Meanwhile Gilbert was in his office managing files when he received a text. He looked down to see that Francis had texted him. It had been so long since that name flashed on his phone screen.

_'Please take good care of Matthew for me.'_

Gilbert smiled at the message before returning to his files. He, too, felt a sense of relief. Matthew did it. And now the worry that filled the air seemed to fade away.

Later that evening everyone was packing up to go home for the day, and Gilbert and Matthew stayed until everyone had left to do their usual lock up.

Gilbert's desk was finally clean for once and he was putting files away.

Matthew was sitting in a chair by the bookcase and watched Gilbert finish up for the day.

Gilbert closed all the metal cabinets and went over to Matthew.

"Well, Today was a good day." Gilbert said as he kissed Matthew on the lips.

"Yeah." Matthew said, as he kissed back. He noticed that Gilbert seemed to add an extra pep in his step as the day went on. He was glad to see him so happy. His smile was handsome and charming.

Matthew began to pull away, thinking it was merely a short embrace, but Gilbert pulled him closer and led him over to his desk. He sat down and pulled Matthew into his lap. He kissed Matthew's hands.

"What are you-"

He began to kiss his neck, trailing down to Matthew's perfectly shaped collarbone before he began to suck on the sunkissed flesh. Matthew's violet eyes went wide. Gilbert had nipped at his neck before, but it hadn't felt like this passionate.

"What do you say we have some fun here before we lock up? Love making in the office. How scandalous. What do you say?" Gilbert asked. He looked up at Matthew's face and began to fiddle with the buttons on the blond's shirt, causing them to come undone and expose his chest. Matthew grabbed Gilbert's hands. He looked very nervous.

"But.. I.. I.." Matthew said, turning red and looking away.

"What is it, mein liebling?" Gilbert asked. He lifted Matthew's face towards him with one pale hand. He began to worry that he had done something wrong.

"I've.. I've never done this before...w-with anyone... at all." Matthew said, trying to avoid eye contact. The couple of weeks they had spent as a pair involved nothing but cute romantic dates, cuddling, and sleeping by each other's side. Gilbert meant it when he said he wanted to take it slow. Due to his confession, Matthew wondered if Gilbert thought he was a loser. However, the feeling that settled in the German was that of relief. He was honored to be Matthew's first.

"Is that it?" Gilbert said, chuckling a bit.

"Y-yeah." Matthew said, finally looking up.

"It's okay, no big deal. I'm glad I could be your first. I'm quite the expert; I'll guide you." He said, winking at the beautiful man on his lap.

He began to kiss him once more and moved his hands to play with the blond's hair. Matthew moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert shifted to place kisses down Matthew's jawline.

"You're so beautiful." Gilbert whispered into Matthew's ear. The Canadian's eyes were half lidded and his hands drifted up to Gilbert's hairline. Matthew turned his head to expose more of his neck to the crimson -eyed lover. Gilbert licked the flesh before he clamped onto the skin, sucking it roughly. He wanted to leave a mark.

"Ah.. " Matthew moaned, grinding his hips against Gilbert's. His eyes filled with want as he looked down at Gilbert, dragging his hands across his torso. Gilbert moaned and pulled Matthew off of his lap and placed him on top of his desk. He started to kiss him roughly as he began to unzip Matthew's jeans and pulling them down. The blonde gasped as he felt a rush of cool air on his legs. His member was growing more erect and strained through his red, plaid boxers.

Gilbert smirked up at his blond and began to kiss down his chest, creating a trail all the way down to the waistband of his boxers. Matthew's breath hitched as he felt Gilbert paw him through the material.

"G-Gil.." Matthew breathed as he placed his right hand upon his forehead while the other hand remained by his side. He wanted to cover up. He wasn't used to this at all, but he wanted it so bad. Gilbert slid down Matthew's boxers and began to stroke his member. Matthew's face flushed with pleasure as he leaned his head back. He tried to muffle his scream. Gilbert removed his hand only to replace it with his tongue. He swirled Matthew's head several times before the blond began to buck his hips. Gilbert held them down insistantly and began to take in the member, sucking harshly. The pleasure was staring to swirl heat around his abdomen, and Matthew's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He gracefully grabbed onto Gilbert's silver locks as he came into his mouth. His breathing was erratic and he was trembling with the aftersurge of pleasure. Gilbert looked at the boy, who's eyes were completely closed. He smirked at his handy work and licked his lips.

"I hope you aren't too tuckered out. This is far from over." Gilbert said, kissing the violet eyed beauty.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked upon his official boyfriend with complete ecstacy. He braced himself for the act that was about to follow. Gilbert pulled out a small bottle from his side drawer. It seemed he was prepared for an office encounter for a while. The lubed up his figers and then began to carefully place them inside Matthew, which caused the younger male to grunt in discomfort.

"You okay?" Gilbert asked in a hushed whisper. He leaned close to the boy's ear, slightly nibbling at it.

"Y-yeah. Just new to me, is all." Matthew said, trying to adjust to the motions of Gilbert's hands. Gilbert pushed in a little more and pressed upon something which he knew very well. He smirked and Matthew moaned loudly and began to push himself onto Gilbert's digits.

"Aren't you a eager birdie?" the pale man whispered in a low, husky voice, which almost cause Matthew to go weak at the knees. Gilbert pulled out his fingers and unzipped his pants. Gilbert positioned himself and slowly entered his lover. Matthew's cheeks were a vibrant shade. The feeling was painful until Gilbert shifted and hit the spot he'd reached earlier. His fingers curled and clung to the desk beneath him.

"Ah.. Gilbert... harder." he managed to say. The pleasure was once again taking over and he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. GIlbert smirked and picked up the pace as well as force. His hands now clamped to Matthew's hips. The Canadian beneath him began to moan louder than ever. Matthew tried to control his noises by biting his lip. His eyes were closed and he began to breathe heavier. He knew he was close.

"I...I.."

"Come for me." He whispered in Matthew's ear. A few moments later Matthew tilted his head back as he reached his climax. Gilbert wasn't far behind, and soon he too came.

Once the breathing had returned to normal and the afterglow had faded the two cleaned themselves up and adjusted their clothing they decided to head home. Though the office was empty Matthew walked out blushing like mad. Gilbert couldn't help but grin and slap Matthew on the back.

As the two got into the vehicle and drive home a thought had struck Gilbert. In his youth he took plenty of relationships for granted. It was all a game back then. This time he took a relationship slow and truly got to know Matthew. He'd never felt such passion in his heart for someone else as much as he did Matthew. A feeling that only seemed to grow. Was Gilbert in love?


End file.
